To Michonne, with love
by leeeel
Summary: Rick Grimes and Michonne Anthony, co-workers at King County's Best Mart, are finding it somewhat difficult to foster good manager-employee relations.


**AN: Ficlet for AU Scene Challenge with the Richonne Writing Network. **

* * *

_**'TO MICHONNE, WITH LOVE.'**_

"Sir, you have a moment?"

Rick Grimes, department manager of the Best-Mart in King County, glanced up and waved in the employee who'd stuck her head in his office.

As she took the seat next to his desk she nodded at the scattered pages in front of him. "You look like you could use a hand."

"Thanks, but, think I've got it under control," he lied. He was swamped. "So, Miss Anthony, you needed something?"

"Actually yes. My performance appraisal?"

He sighed. "What about it?"

"My overall score, Sir. I have a query or two that needs addressing."

Leaning back in his chair, he pressed his fingertips against his eyelids. "Can't give you another perfect score."

"Why not?"

"You want me to be accused of favoritism?"

"It's not favoritism, when I have the numbers. A hundred percent across the board. As your Floor Supervisor my records have been flawless: my rapport with the customers has been excellent; My staff is hardworking; and my financial reports are always, always on time, plus accurate down to the last dime."

"I know all that okay? I damn near sang your praises in the remarks section at the back. Did you read it Michonne?"

She blinked away from his stare giving him a curt shake of her head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. If you're worried about your future increments, or your application for assistant manager, don't be. That won't be affected by this," he promised with a smile. "Besides, Mrs. Peletier, our Regional Manager, already gave me her word. She knows you're more than qualified. Okay?"

She slouched back. "Okay."

"Good. Ms. Chambler pulled her double shift? I didn't see her."

"Yeah, she came. Let her leave an hour ago."

Rick hissed.

"She's got two sick kids! Despite being exhausted, she did her best today." Michonne was by no means a push over. She ran a tight squad, but she knew that in order to get the best out of her sales associates she had to give a little to get a lot.

Before he could disagree, argue about 'rigidity versus flexibility,' she jumped to her feet and peered at her watch. "Gotta go lock up and leave, I have 45 minutes to grab something to eat before heading to the Eagle for my shift." She could do without another one of his reminders about his stance on leniency and favors being expected across the board blah, blah, blah.

"You look tired. Should call in sick." But then, he would go and say things like that.

"Got bills to pay, Sir. As you are already well aware."

"And I told you, I could help with that. How long you gonna keep this up before it starts affecting your real job here?"

"Working at the Eagle is a real job!"

"As a bartender in a sleazy joint on the edge of town?"

She folded her arms and shook her head. He was right about one thing, she was tired. And therefore, had no patience for this conversation. "Thank you for your input, Sir. May I leave?"

"T-Dog gonna be there to walk you out afterwards?"

"Should be."

"You have your key?"

"Yeah," she sighed at his nagging interrogation.

He nodded. "Good. I'll keep your dinner warm in the oven."

"Mac and Cheese?"

"With chilli."

"Oh, come on," she groaned.

"Since when is my cooking a problem?"

Since it's all you ever do these days, she thought. That and pizza. "It's not, Rick, but…when was the last time we had steak? Or that turkey casserole you used to make? Or…" she lowered her gaze towards her fidgety fingers and shuffling feet, "…since we've been out anywhere?"

Rick shot up from his worn out leather chair and stood before her. "It's been a while, I know," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Last time, think we were at Ruby Tuesday's. Remembered what happened, though? Dwight came in, almost spotted us? If he did, one phone call to HR and I could've lost my job."

"I remember."

He tilted her chin. "But I'm putting things in place. You're gonna get the promotion and I'm trying my darndest to land that Stock position over at McHaley's. Longer drive but, it'll be worth it. I'm just asking for a little patience. Are you gonna give me that?"

She nodded. "I just don't like this." At least, not anymore.

At first, this "illicit love affair" was fun. But now? Now the thrill of secrecy was gone replaced by a sweeping desire for normalcy. It was more than wanting to eat in public. She wanted to come out of the shadows. To be unconcealed. To be rooted in, and honest about, the best thing in her life—Him.

He reached out and locked the door behind her. "One other thing…Where's my kiss?"

She blushed as his hands crept up to her hips. "No. Later." She pressed her palms against his chest and pushed back.

"Really?"

"Really."

He looked at her puzzled. "C'mon. Give me something to think about till you get home…Please?"

Damn it. Why did he have to beg? Because it works every time, that's why. Taking his lips between her own, she swung both of her arms around his neck forming a possessive mold against his body.

"Thank you," he sighed, dazed and contented after she released him. He rubbed her back. "Oh, lastly…thinking to get you a new car. If that's alright with you."

Her head flinched back. "What? No. It isn't."

He returned to sit behind his messy desk. "It's more for me than for you, Michonne, is all it is. So I know that you're safe. I'll worry less with you coming home so late at night in that heap of junk you drive which is liable to give out. The winter's getting pretty bad…Might take a turn for the worst…Your engine could freeze over."

"You don't know that," she cried.

"Neither do you."

She glared at him. How preposterous can he get? Swallowing her pride, she blew out a heavy breath resigned to do battle another day. "Fine. Anything else, Sir?"

"No," he shuffled his paperwork together. "that'll be all Miss Anthony."

She unlocked the door and yanked it open, huffing at her man's bossiness.

"Michonne," he called out, "It's not charity. I love you."

A charge zipped through her chest and Michonne nearly tripped over herself. Her eyes darted left, then right, then left again. The coast seemed clear _. 'Is he crazy?'_

"Just let me take care of you, alright?" he said. "Our situation makes it hard to do much but, I can do some things."

Keeping her back rigid, her neck straight, not wanting him to see the ridiculous grin on her face, she responded, "Alright, Sir…I love you too."


End file.
